Long Trip Alone
by lilyleia78
Summary: The story of how B-Squad ended up where they were when we first meet them.


Disclaimer: I'm sure we all know that I have nothing to do with PR and nothing here is mine.

Authors Note: This is the first of my stories for the prau100 challenge on livejournal. My goal is to write 30+ stories about the rangers before the series started. I don't believe that can be done without addressing Dru, so I've started with him. Each chapter title will tell you who the chapter is about. By it's very nature, the au will contain Sky/Dru friendship at the very least. But if you know me, you should suspect that Jack/Sky romance will probably find it's way into the story.

Please review. I get discouraged when I think no one likes it. That's not good for the creative spirit.

**Beginnings**

Dru watched through a porthole as the planetary shuttle docked with the space craft that would take him to Earth and S.P.D. Excitement flooded his unfamiliar body, and he had to concentrate to maintain his form. It wouldn't do to violate The Council's directives before he'd even left orbit.

Not many Tangarians left the planet. The few that had been off-world found that things went smoother for them when they maintained a humanoid appearance. At least that was what The Elders had told him. Dru had never actually met anyone who had left Tangar. He couldn't understand why anyone would find this tiny, strangely-colored body more appealing than his true shape, but he trusted the Elders. They were above question, and it was only with their support that he was able to attend the academy at all.

Dru had applied to S.P.D. in hopes of improving the status of his family. They had once known great wealth and power, but that was long before Dru was born. News of the rangers of Miranoi, Aquitar, Earth, and other planets reached even their isolated world. Dru heard the awe and respect in their voices when people spoke of the Power Rangers. He wanted that for himself. But The Council had bigger plans.

Dru shivered as he remembered being called before The Council. He had never had a private audience with The Elders before. He suspected that they would want to approve his plans. Technically they couldn't prevent him from leaving, but they could make things difficult if they so chose.

"Dru Harrington," the First greeted him. "How are your honored mother and father?"

This was not at all what Dru had expected. All his life he'd been told that the only advantage of their poverty was that The Elders no longer noticed them. Perhaps his mother's judgment was clouded in matters of The Council. There were rumors that the First was responsible for her mother's fall in status.

"They are well, Elder. Thank you for your concern."

"We have heard that your application to S.P.D. Earth has been accepted. Is this true?"

The question was a formality. Nothing happened in the province without the knowledge of The Council. "Yes Elder."

"Excellent. The Council would like to offer its approval and support of your venture."

"Thank you, Elder. The support of The Council and Tangar will keep my spirits up during my coming absence."

The First chuckled. It was not a pleasant sound, and Dru's skin crawled. The rest of The Council remained silent. "That is good to hear, but I meant a different kind of support. We would like to provide for you and your family financially while you are off-world," The First explained.

Dru was too shocked to respond. This was more than he could have ever dreamed. Support from The Council would greatly lessen the burden on his family while he was away. And it would increase their standings in the province. Finding his voice, Dru said, "Thank you, Elder. The graciousness and generosity of The Council will not be forgotten."

"It is our duty to develop our community. Your training could serve the province well. We would expect a few small things in return."

Dru responded cautiously, "It is an honor to serve. What does The Council require?"

The First Elder smiled. "Only that you dedicate yourself fully to your training."

Relief filled Dru. That was no problem. He'd planned to devote himself to his studies.

The First continued, "And when you return to Tangar it is our wish that you will help us in another endeavor. We would like to have a team of Power Rangers to protect the planet. In time perhaps we could even establish S.P.D. Tangar…with you as Red Ranger of course."

For the second time in as many minutes, Dru was stunned silent. Returning to create an S.P.D. Tangar would guarantee status and wealth for his family again. He agreed readily.

Of course, there was a list of small instructions that fell under 'dedicating himself fully to his studies.' He was to limit his social activities, avoid intimate relationships, and never reveal his true body. The Council would have full access to his files at S.P.D. in order to monitor his progress. Once he attained A-Level status, they would decide on his length of service before recalling him to Tangar. It sounded fair to Dru. All he had to do was concentrate on being the best cadet at the academy. His future was assured.


End file.
